


Shouldn't Have Come Here

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Missionary Position, Peeping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Peeping Tom gets caught and he gets messed up alright...





	Shouldn't Have Come Here

**Author's Note: This has no plot whatsoever. I don't know what was I thinking. I hope you enjoy it tho ;). (mistakes are all mine tho ._**.)And this was just a quickie I whipped up.

"You little shit! You thought you were gonna get away with it?!"

I cried out in pain as she brutally slammed me into the wall, my body suspended and pressed against the wall. She pounded me violently – a firm outline of her cock sliding in and out of my body rigid against my skin as she knocked the air out of my lungs.

"I-I'm sorry!"I screamed out, her body pressing harder against my back – her tits were firmly pressed on my back. I should've never came here. I should've never peeked into that room.

"Sorry ain't gonna...cut it!"She grunted loudly before forcing more of her monstrous cock into my tight barrier, causing my eyes to shoot to the near back of my head. God, she's gonna tear me open...

"You think looking at my little sister sleep is okay you pathetic fuck?" She bit out bitterly next to my ear before she interlocked her arms underneath my arms and she moved me away from the wall, now causing me to slid further down her cock which was already too deep inside of me.

"I-I didn't know! Pl-Please pull OUT!"I screamed out the last word as she forced me to bend over, my hands quickly palming the wall in front of me in order to get a good grip. She quickly spun me around – now eye to eye with her. Her bouncy red curls were a bit frizy and her red eyes were glaring directly into mine. I whimpered softly as she forced my back against the wall – pounding away at my tender and beyond-stretched insides.

"You didn't know...pft. Did you not see the sign on the door,you illiterate idiot? You should be rotting in hell right now."She bit out as her thrusts quicken, knocking the little air I had in my lungs out of my body. My cock bounced against my stomach – hard and aching from the abuse. I cried bitterly – tears escaping down my redden cheeks as I struggled to hold myself up on the wall.

Quickly, she darted her hands up to my neck; forcing my head up as she started to apply a thick and rather large amount of pressure on my neck – completely banishing the thought of me ever getting any air into my air-depleted lungs.

"I-I...AGH!"I choked out as she hit my prostate hard, causing me to arch my body upward and squirm under her deathly grip. She chuckled darkly as the sound of her balls clapping against my skin echoed throughout the hall.

She caught me sneaking around in the house...I shouldn't have came here!

"PLEASE! PLEASEEEEE PULL OUT!"I screamed out hoarsely before she laughed loudly at my pain before she shoved herself inside of me one more time, causing my eyes to see stars as I felt something warm and hot gushing into my insides. I then felt a burning sensation in my throat and the feeling of something...coming...coming...up.

That's when I let out a gurgled response as warm, hot come came out of my mouth, my eyes rolling and my body convulsing around her still shooting cock as I released in the process of her cumming inside of me.

I panted, my face covered in semen and my lower abdomen covered in my own. She laughed as she looked at me, a broad smirk on her face as she slowly pulled out, her hands quickly moving away from my neck as she dropped me onto the floor. Hard.

I panted softly, my eyes wide as I stared down at her feet before slowly lifting my head up to look at her.

"I'm not done with you yet."She grimaced darkly at me as I whimpered in fear.

Oh GOD I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE.

The End.


End file.
